Dead Winter Reigns
by Amano Unmei
Summary: [SHôNEN-AI] A simple yaoi story. It explains why has MaôMagus helped revive Chrono... Don't flame me.


**Cathegory:** Chrono Trigger  
**Type:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Contains shônen-ai.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, evens, words or the original storyline. Not even the pairing is my idea...  
  
The names I used come from the original, Japanese version of the game. Note that:  
  
Maô - Magus  
Chrono - Crono  
Grand Lion - Masamune (Masa & Mune - Guron [Grand] & Rion [Lion])  
Sara - Schala  
Silbard - Epoch  
  
Plus I changed the conditions of the game for the clone and the ending a little... but like who cares. :P Not sure if I've written Nordstein's name correctly... Don't kill me for him... 

* * *

  
    His eyes shone bright in the setting sun. They were red. Bloody red. Once yellow, changed in some way, always were the same, sharp eyes. He glared at them motionless and expressionless, awaiting the expected reaction.  
    Glenn first drew his sword.  
    'There art thou, villain!' he hissed. 'Demons like thy self never shall die...'  
    Maô laughed.  
    'You call me a demon, Sir Glenn?'  
    The sound of that title, and mostly the name, coming out of the mage's lips wasn't exactly what Glenn had been expecting. He narrowed his eyebrows in disbelief and somewhat interest. He wanted to reply to the question, but gave up at the thought and waited patiently, the Grand Lion ready.  
    The weapon gleamed daringly, like if a lion was challenging another preadtor to a fight. For life and death.  
    'You don't believe me...' Maô announced silently.  
    They stood still, Glenn few steps before the two girls. Lucca seemed furious, yet she kept herself from attacking. On the contrary, princess Nadia was completely confused, her crossbow lowered and expression dumb.  
    'Believe in what?' the frog asked.  
    The mage took a very deep breath and paused, turning his head away from them, towards the sea. The sunset coloured it in golden brown and red, the colours of warmth. Yet the wind blew cold and caressed their faces and spread their hair.  
    'Behold.' Maô said suddenly. 'The Kingdom of Zeal, all it's and dreams... now buried beneath the surface.'  
    The trio remained still, though none understood. What does he want to say?  
    Maô turned around and somehow noticed their confusion. He sighed and went on:  
    'The queen's insanity... blindness brought this doom. Kingdom lost... the princess gone...'  
    Nadia, who was most confused and schocked so far, finally put herself together and took a step forward. She surveyed the mage with a slightly angry, more like amused stare, from head to toe. And after a few moments she spoke:  
    'You... are Jackie... aren't you?'  
    Lucca and Glenn gazed at her dumbly, their mouths open and eyes wide. Where did she get such an idea? They looked at Maô, them back at Nadia, and at the mage again. Their expressions showed true disbelief. Could this be...?  
    As they stood there like this, princess Nadia and Maô gazed motionless at one another, their faces wearing no expressions. There was a long uncomfortable silence, and finally Maô nodded.  
    Glenn nearly fell over.  
    'That bold lad...' he mumbled.  
    'That is me...' the mage concluded silently.  
    Lucca shook her head slightly, whispering that she'd never know, and Nadia only smiled.  
    There was another silent pause, but much shorter, for Maôl; noticed a gleam at the Grand Lion's blade. With eyes half closed, he asked with a weary voice:  
    'Do you wish to fight me?'  
    The two girls lowered their heads in a sign of "no", yet Glenn was standing sill, the sword still in his hand. Maô sighed and reached to summon his deadly scythe, but before he could do so, the Grand Lion rested tied to the frog's belt.  
    No one even blinked.  
    'Fighting thee won't bring Chrono bac...' Glenn said, staring at the far away, red horizon.  
    Red as blood.  
    Jackie noticed the sadness in the warrior's voice and looked in the same direction, hiding his own feelings.  
    He can't tell them what does he feel... not now. It's not the time. Yes, it hurts, but... may it be... as it is.  
    'As you wish, Glenn.' he said.  
    The trio watched him stand still at the hill, as they slowly departed towards the village. One day it will grow like a flower, one day this world will be so bright...  
    And then dark again...  
    'Wait.'  
    They instantly turned around. None of then noticed, when Maô has approached them from behind and now was standing there, much taller than any of them.  
    'I'm going with you.' he said firmly.  
Glenn's hand rested on the sword once again. 'How dares thou...!'  
    The mage's hand waved before his eyes. The warrior growled, but stood still. Yet his hand didn't withdraw from the weapon. Jackie wasn't surprised, knowing what Glenn thought of him after all, what's happened. He didn't care.  
    He felt regret.  
    'There just may a way to save the poor fool.' he added. His voice sounded weak and weary.  
    The trio blinked, remaining still. Maô knew they will never trust him.  
    None of them.  
    There was no reply, so he went on: 'Gaspar, the Guru of Time, might be able to bring him back.'  
    'And just where should we search for him...?' Nadia asked hopefully.  
    Jackie sighed. 'Anywhere, where you heard anything about time...'  
    The sun rose, illuminating the four of them on the snowy hill. The ocean's colour slowly changed from golden brown to aquamarine, and the wind blew harder, though warmer. The world, ruined after the floating islands' disaster, rose from dust like a phoenix from it's own ashes. It brought hopes for a new life, life without grief, without sorrow and wars.  
    Without zeal...  
    Lucca moved her hair away from her forehead and looked Maô straight into the eyes. 'There is a place...'  
    Glenn finished: 'The End of Time...'  
  


*******

  
    They were standing on a small hill near the Leene's Square. Nadia and Glenn both kept on staring towards the cheerful town, at that house... Chrono once lived there. Just several days ago everything seemed normal, so clear and calm... and now Death has clouded his life.  
    Only Maô was gazing at the town of ruce with blank eyes. His mind was traveling elsewhere. Now they knew what the have to do to revive the fool... What am I saying?, he thought. A fool - maybe, but a fool that has given his life away for me. Me, the one who has hurt, lied to them all...  
    Chrono... how much... I owe you... how much I...  
    You really think we can find him there?' Nadia asked doubtably, bringing the mage back to the ground. She kept watching him with her deep sea blue eyes.  
    He couldn't lie to that stare.  
    'I think so, but I can't promise anything... He likes festivals, so maybe...'  
    'Let us go.' Glenn added.  
    Fortuneatly, he was there. The unseen, powerful illusionist Norstein truly was in the town. As they entered his dark domain, illuminated only by a few torches, he welcomed them with a drillingly cool laugh. Them he appeared before them as a floating clown mask and two hands, not even connected to each other. The was had no eyes, only and irritating smile. Normally they'd find his sight dreadful, but not this time. They needed him. They fought the chills running down theu backs, even the stone cold Maô, and bowed slightly to the illusion.  
    'Mage Nordstein...' Jackie said. 'We were searching for you.'  
    'Do I know you?' the mask squeaked.  
    'No,' Nadia replied 'but you may know a young boy named Chrono. He lives in this village.' To everyone else's surprise, she didn't even pause when using the present tense. There friend no longer lives here.  
    But he will.  
    'Chrono, Chrono...' Nordstein thought. 'Ah, yes, he often comes to me. He likes to talk with me, such a nice guy...'  
    Glenn sighed. 'We require thy help.'  
    The illusionist burst into laughter. '"Thy"? What are you, a relic of the past?? Mwahahaha, a good one, froggy, a really good one!!'  
    The warrior growled audiably, but Nadia calmed him down by patting his arm and said:  
    'Please, we really need your help!'  
    The mask looked at her with it's empty eyes. 'Is that so urgent, milady? What do you want from old Nordstein?'  
    'A Chrono clone.' Glenn replied.  
    'A _clone_? Ho, ho, what a special request!'  
    The trio remained silent.  
    'A clone... a clone...' Nordstein kept repeating, as if he tried to scare them off with irritating methods. 'Normally I'd never do this, but I'll make an exception for you.'  
    Nadia and Glenn smiled widely, as the copy appeared before them slowly, from head to toe. It was identical with the original Chrono - it had his eyes, his hair, smile...  
    Only it's eyes were blank.  
    Maô remained expressionless, knowing that Nordstein will think of something to prevent them from reaching their goal.  
    It was only a matter of time.  
    Nadia reached to grab the clone's hand, but it withdrew as soon as she touched it.  
    'Not so fast!' the illusionist laughed. 'A clone is hard work. I want 20 000 gold pieces for it.'  
    The princess' jaw fell open.  
    'Thief...' Glenn hissed.  
    The mask laughed louder. 'You can lower the price... if you challenge me.'  
    'Challenge?' the frog asked.  
    Nordstein's illusion smiled from ear to ear. If it wasn't for them, his mouth would circle around his whole face. 'One of you has to _mimic_ the moves of the clone!'  
    Nadia coughed. 'What...?'  
    'If you fail before I finish, the clone - pop! - vanishes!'  
    The three of them stood still, Maô expressionless as before, and the rest stunned. This was the most stupid idea they ever heard, defineatly _not_ suitable for the situation.  
    'Well?' Nordstein insisted.  
    'I'll do it.' Maô announced firmly.  
    'You...?' the princess breathed. The mage nodded.  
    'A bold decision...' Glenn murmured, and managed to say, despite the illusionist's laughter: 'Let the heaven's guide the...'  
    None dared to ask why did he decide that. His two companions watched him strech and dance before them all in an embarrasing state. Yet he kept a still face and concentrated on miming the moves. Nadia and Glenn's amusement rose steadily, as the clone's movement speed increased and as Maˆ managed to repeat every action.  
    Finally, the copy froze. Maô straightened himself up to his full height and dried the sweat running down his forehead. He did it. He mimiced all the moves, all the actions.  
    Chrono will live.  
    'Well, well, well, well...' Nordstein said, not at all surprised. 'I didn't expect you to last _that_ long... My, my... you exceeded all my expectations, well done...'  
    'A deal is a deal.' Maô cut the compliments. 'I did my part.' he gazed the mask straight into the empty eyes. 'Now it's your turn.'  
    'Yes, yes, yes...' the illusion waved it's unreal hand dissmisively. 'The clone is yours.'  
  


*******

  
    The cold wind blew very hard, chilling them to the bone. The high snow layers prevented them from walking, yet they did. The end... the goal was so close...  
    'This is it...!' Nadia shouted, wanting to be heard in the wind. 'The Death Peak!'  
    Glenn reached to his pocket and took a small egg out of it. It gleamed silently, reflecting the sun rays. It was white, but not the colour of milk, clouds nor snow. It had the pure, perfect white not available to any mortl. Glenn gave it to the girl.  
    She blinked in disbelief. 'Me...?'  
    The warrior nodded. 'Thy heart is pure, and thy feeling true... The Chrono Trigger shall answer thy prayer.'  
    Nadia closed her eyes and pulled the egg close to her chest, hugging it tightly but carefully, afraid of damaging it. She began to whisper words, and only few reached Glenn's ears.  
    On the contrary, none were heard by Maô. He was staring at the praying princess, but his mind was racing... along with his heart. True feeling, he thought. Fine, let her summon those powers... Pure heart...  
    He cursed inwardly. I never was, and never will be pure... But in any case, I really mean it... come back, Chrono...  
    He shook his head, feeling as he didn't feel for many years. Unbearable heat touched his skin, but at the same time ice cooled him from the inside. The same fire reached his eyes... Was he about to.. cry...?  
    He shook his head again, glad that his companions didn't notice. Nadia was still whispering, while Glenn seemed to pray in soul. The Chrono Trigger released tiny sparkles that vanished when touching the sky.  
    '... and heed my prayer...' the girl finished. When she said so, the egg slipped out of her tight grip and flew high to the skies.  
    There it shattered.  
    'NO!!!' Nadia and Glenn shouted together.  
    'Don't abandon us, ye spirits!!' the frog bellowed. 'Hear my call...!'  
    'Chrono...!' the princess yelled. 'Chrono!!'  
    'Don't leave us... answer... Chrono!!'  
    Maô felt a single tear roll down his cheek. For the first time since he learned to walk... he began to weep...  
    'Chrono...' he whispered. No one heard him. 'Chrono, please... Come back...'  
    As they all, depressed, turned to leave the Death Peak, an eclipse took place. They paused as the sun hid behind the rising moon. And as only a ring of light was visible, everything around them began to spin.  
    When the world stopped, they found themselves in the center of Lavos' lair. Just a second before Chrono's death...  
    But everyone were grey, motionless.  
    'A time freeze...' Maô murmured, more to himself. 'So this was all about...'  
    Glenn and Nadia took the clone and without a word switched it with the real body. The mage regretted that he can't hold the unconsious boy now, that he can't hug him... At the same time he whispered apologies to Sara, his long lost, beloved sister.  
    They departed when the clone replaced Chrono, being thrown nacl, where they came from. The red-haired boy was laying unconsious under a bare white tree, surrounded by the three of his survivours.  
    It took him few minutes to recover. He slowly opened his eyes, maning slightly, and blinked seeing his friends. Nadia grabbed his neck and hugged him tightly, weeping tears straight on his chest, in which the heart was beating again...  
    Chrono managed to stand up with the princess glued to him, and he noticed Maô a bit in the back. He wasn't looking their way, seemed to be very weak... sad...  
    Chrono didn't even blink.  
    'Thank you, Maô.' he said.  
    The mage nodded. Another tear rolled down his cheek, unseen, but honest...  
  


*******

  
    'So this is goodbye...' Nadia sighed.  
    They all nodded, smiling. Yet their eyes showed sorrow. One by one they departed, each saying his last fareell, knowing everyone will yield very soon.  
    The last one to leave appeared to be Maô. He knew he can't stay. That he can't say it, he can never have it...  
    As he approached the portal, Nadia asked: 'So... you're going to look for Sara?'  
    The mage didn't reply, only gave Chrono his last sorrowful gaze, and sank into the stream of blue light.  
    The portal closed.  
    'That's it...' Lucca breathed. 'It's time to dispose Silbard, it's done it's mission...'  
    The princess slowly nodded, knowing she will miss the mighty Wings of Time as well. All this, their journey through time, through death, their battle for the world, for themselves... It went by, passed so quickly... Just few days ago it seemed to be eternity...  
    Nadia wanted to wave for Chrono to join them, but she noticed him being deep in thought.  
    'Is something bothering you?' she asked.  
    They boy shook his head, andwithout a word they all departed, leaving the cheerful festival that will always carry memories of a sad farewell.  
    The three of them left to rest in their own beds. As Chrono entered his room, he noticed a small scroll on his desk. He turned on the light and took it.  
    It was parchment. A letter, to be exact. When one looks closer, he will notice that ir was written with a quill and ink, using and archaic type of handwriting. probably a strong, yet delicate hand did it.  
    The boy surveyed it several times before he admitted yhat he isn't wrong. The whole letter contained only a few words and a short signature.  
    And only this is enough to make a body warm and painful at the same time...  
  
            _I will always love you...  
                    You prince,  
                    Jackie... 
_


End file.
